Arcani's sister
by Fantasticfish1021
Summary: AU, what if Megamind had a twin sister named Alexiara? Rated T for some swearing in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is my first fanfic ever, so yeah just needed to say that. My four awesome friends Trevor, Alex, Kelly, and Sammy5683 helped me write this, and encouraged me to write more. All of them normally don't read fanfiction (hence I didn't use their fanfiction usernames cause they don't have one other than Sam), but they were a great help. They gave me some ideas so I'm just going to say: Thank you Trevor, Alex, Kelly, Sam and you four were and still are a great help! Even if all Trevor did was criticize my writing method…..I'm just kidding Trevor! Thank you four=) There Sam I included you, happy?=P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the movie Megamind or any of it's characters. If I did, there would be a sequel already=) I got the names of Megamind and Metro Man's planets from FantasyBard's fanfic First Contact. And for the future chapters, I got Warden's name from Blue Rowan's fanfic Blue Days. Oh and kudos to the person who came up with Megamind's real name being Arcani cause I kind of use that as his name in this fanfic =)**

Chapter one: Kicked out of their planet at eight days old

Their small blue planet, Tandara, was being sucked into oblivion thanks to the nearest star that turned into a black hole. Destruction, and the screams of their kind echoed Tandara. Tandara and Nyra, the golden neighboring planet, had were in some terrible trouble. The mystery was, why did the star turn into a black hole so early? The star wasn't supposed to for another ten centuries or so. That was the question that confused them all, even Tandara and Nyra's most intelligent beings were bewildered and had no idea. All they knew was their planets were going pulled into a black hole, and all the live that thrived on them.

Violet Jaegar just got married to her husband, Aric Jaegar two years ago. Aric and Violet Jaegar learned they were going to have twins six months ago, and they were a very happy couple. And when Bob, Aric's minion, found out, he was bawling his eyes out saying that his little boy grew up (not that he didn't say that at the wedding). The only reason they knew he was crying was because his face was as red as a rip chewaberry, which are bright crimson. Whatever could go wrong? Of course they spoke too soon, about a month before the birth of Alexiara and Arcani, the world's most famous scientist came home from the lab with truly horribly terrible news; the nearest star was dying and a black hole was forming.

"So you are saying that the star is dying about ten centuries early?" Violet asked Aric furiously. She knew that her husband's calculations were not always completely accurate but seriously? Ten centuries early? There would have to have been something seriously wrong with his math.

"Exactly, and if we don't act fast our race and the Nyrans are no longer going to be a living species. We need to think fast, what can we do? Mykael and I can not interfere with the star's sudden change, it's too much of a risk." Aric replied seriously.

Mykael is a Tanderan with a purple pigment of skin instead of the popular primary color of blue, and has matching purple eyes. He also has a bunch of dark purple freckles that are on his cheeks and nose. Mykael Abisasi is Aric's lab assistant, and also he is his best friend. Ever since kindergarten they were besties. They both wanted to be a scientist when they grew up so they agreed to work together as a team. And here they are, as best as friends as ever.

"Well, first things first, are you and Mykael going to tell everyone?" Violet hopefully asked, "That is WAY too important to just keep it a secret amongst all of the Nyran and Tanderan scientists. The people of Tandera, and Nyra, deserve to know if their inhabiting planet is in possible peril."

"No we can't, everyone's gonna freak out. We need everyone to remain calm." Aric answered her.

"I guess that is reasonable." Violet said. She considered the possibility of everyone freaking out, and she concluded the thought when she was 97.6% sure they would.

"Only Mykael, us, and all of the people that work at the lab know about the star. Oh, and some of the Nyrans know too, and the husbands or wives or families of the lab workers. We all agreed that it would be best to keep it a secret. You know how some will take it." Aric commented.

"Okay, are the lab workers at least working on space ships?" Violet asked better, she thought.

"Unfortunately, it would take a few years to make a space ship big enough for our race and a pair of every species of animal on Tandara, so no they're not building a ship." Aric replied, but then mischievously added," But I can "borrow" some supplies from the lab to make a mini space ship for Arcani and Alexiara. It would only take three weeks or so."

"Absolutely not, Aric! That is against the lab's policy in many ways!" Violet scolded him violently. She knew it would only end in her giving in to his puppy-eyes but it is worth a shot.

"But it's a way! Violet, sweetie, do you want Arcani and Alexiara to perish with the rest of us? Or actually have a chance at life, even if it means they have to live on a different planet. Even if I get caught by the agency I'm not going to be in confinement for long." Aric talked back.

"But I don't want to be alone during the destruction of our planet, and I don't want to have to say goodbye to OUR children alone either, Aric! I'll miss you! And what if they decide you haven't learned from your mistake last time and kill you?! Or what if…..what if,"Violet was cut off suddenly by Aric hugging her.

"I won't be caught I promise! Please Violet, let me do this just this one. Last. Time. I just want to do what is best for our little ones." Aric desperately said, really wanting her to say yes. He was already creating the blueprints in his head, but he really was itching to be granted permission to get it down on paper. He also had another plan. A plan to save his lovely wife.

How could she say no when he said it like that? And of course as she predicted, he was even putting on the kicked-puppy face. So Violet gave in, "Okay, fine fine Aric you can. Just please don't get caught doing this by the agency! I DO NOT want to find them calling me from the intercom outside of our house! Am I clear?"

"Okay Honey, I won't disappoint you." Aric promised.

"You better not."

Three weeks and four days later, the twins were born, and the black hole was getting bigger by the second. But Violet and Aric were prepared, the tiny spaceship was complete in the backyard, and two minions were chosen, a green fish with amber eyes for Arcani, and a purple and pink striped aquatic turtle with crimson eyes for Alexiara. They picked the two minions by their personally; polite, loving, caring, protective, and loyal. They didn't even care if they were fully trained to be a minion or not, they just needed one that was a good role model for their little angels.

Violet and Aric loved their children with all their heart, but today they needed to be strong and save them. They were sending them to the nearest planet with fairly intelligent life, planet Earth at the other end of the galaxy. Aric, being one of the fastest, and most efficient mechanic on their planet, built the spaceship so that it could go 564,898 times faster than light (that wasn't an uncommon thing to do as a scientist on Tandaren that was making a space ship). Normally he would name his inventions, but today his mind was on other more important things like saving his family.

Of course he had to break the lab's policy "borrow" some tools and parts from the lab he worked at, but he was more worried about the huge black hole just about to consume and destroy Tandara and Nyra, and the slight chance of Arcani and Alexiara living on a strange planet with strange beings, than the lab's stupid policies. He was also worried about them fitting in, those humans can't even treat each other with respect! All of those wars, and the huge bullying problems in school, he could only dream that they fit in.

Then today came, which was probably the last day of their lives. The loving pair, plus Bob, had to say goodbye to the infants, and send them off into space on a course sent for planet Earth. But little did Violet know, Aric had planned something very special for her.

The walls were shaking, cracking, and threatening to fall. Obviously it is being caused by a planetquake. Some of the nearby houses were actually caved in! The fence that separated Aric's backyard from their neighbors' yard had collapsed. All or most of the neighboring house's windows had cracked or shattered, including Arics'. A few screams could be heard, then after a minute it was dead silent.

Violet and Aric chose the moment of silence to stop what they were doing, Aric was talking to Bob, and Violet was reading a story by her favorite author on her projector/bracelet (the projector/bracelet projects normal stuff like TV and books, it is activated by touching a specific bead on the bracelet, and if you are going on a game you can touch the hologram to make, for example, the flapping bird go up. Obviously they don't have Flappy Bird it's just an example) to get the plan on a roll. Aric got the minions, binkies, and spaceship prepared for the infants, while Violet got Alexiara and Arcani from their room on the second floor.

When Violet got there, the babies were fast asleep. Arcani was snuggled next to his blue cat stuffed animal, while Alexiara was sleeping on her belly. Violet smiled sweetly at the fast asleep babies, and she pushed a few buttons on the rail of Arcani's hover bed that stopped the lullaby and it also stopped the built-in air conditioner (Tandara is not exactly what you would call cold, it's the complete opposite. Tropical and desert climate everywhere, even on the other side of the planet).Then she awoke Arcani and wrapped him in his black, and lightning bolt blanket. She did the same thing to his twin's crib, and then wrapped her in her white and pink heart blanket. Violet gently picked them up from their hoverbeds, and cradled them in each arm; Alexiara in the right, and Arcani in the left.

She then rushed down the stairs to the safely locked back door, and she awkwardly opened the back door by putting her right hand on the handprint pad that unlocks the door by handprints. In the backyard, Aric was finishing the last touches on his creation. The minions and binkies were on the hovering table next to the spaceship. As Aric worked, it was painfully obvious that he was meloncollie. It was written all over his face like someone had took a crayon, and had drawn an extremely sad frown all over his face.

The minions were waiting silently, because they knew what was happening. They knew that they needed to watch over Mr. and Mrs. Jaegar's children, and they need to be, well, a minion. They both knew who they were specifically assigned to be their master, aquatic turtle is to take care of Alexiara, and fish is to take care of Arcani. But they somewhat need to take care of the both of them, so they both were officially the first minions to ever be linked to two Tandaren beings.

A minion is a loyal companion that always watches over and takes care of their Sir or Mistress, no matter what happens. If their Sir or Mistress dies, they do too because of the bond between a minion and their Sir or Mistress. Everyone on the planet Tandara has a minion, well, in the beginning. Most species live very long, even longer than the average Tanderan (which is about 150 years). But if they are linked with a Tanderan they live as long as they do, with the exception of a sickness. But sickness' are rare for a minion to get. It's very rare since Tandaren beings always make sure minions get the necessary shots and vaccination for the different species of minions. Also, minions can be any type of animal ranging from a kind of fish to a species of feline.

Violet and Aric already told the minions about the situation, they plus Alexiara and Arcani, were going to be the last of their kind. So that was already taken care of. All they needed to do was get Alexiara and Arcani, their minions and the binkies in the spaceship, and off to planet Earth. But that was the hardest thing to do. Imagine saying goodbye to your infants and sending them off into space not knowing if they will get to their destination alive. Now that, my friend, is VERY hard to do.

Violet ducked under the still raising door that she unlocked, and was instantly in the backyard. She then sped-walked/ran to the spaceship which was in the middle of their well kept lawn/garden. She placed Arcani in the right seat, and Alexiara in the left of the pod after she nodded at Aric signaling that he needed to finish what he was doing quickly. While she strapped Alexiara in, Alexiara was giggling and smiling, but Arcani was not. He had a very serious face on, that reminded Violet of Aric's face when he was going to work really early in the morning. It looked like he knew what was happening, and was not having any of it. That or he was just cranky from being awoken from his beauty sleep.

When she moved on to strap him in, he whined, cried, through his hands in the air, and generally was have a tantrum. She forced a fake smile on her lips, not really reaching her eyes, hoping that will calm him down. He still wouldn't have it, and his unhappiness was spreading to his twin sister like a deadly disease. They were both crying by the time she strapped Arcani in. They were both not helping the situation. At. All.

Aric finally noticed the dilemma by hearing them cry, so he walked around the finished spaceship, to see both Alexiara and Arcani's faces purple with tears. So he then did what he knew what would cheer them up, make funny faces! Aric made some of the funniest faces Violet has ever seen, making her laugh hysterically. Upon hearing them laugh Arcani immediately started laughing with tears still running down his face, but he acted like he wasn't even crying in the last 5 minutes. Knowing that her brother was alright again, Alexiara started joining in with the fun. Aric joined in shortly after.

After laughing for the next minute, their laughs died down. Both the infants were smiling, making unintelligible noises, totally oblivious to the hazardous situation they were in. Arcani seemed to totally forget about his previous unhappiness, while Alexiara was just happy since her brother was happy. Violet and Aric smiled at them, then Aric started his important (obviously practiced) speech, "This is your last day on your home planet, Tandara I'm afraid. You will travel in this space craft I have made, to a planet called Earth. Most likely the humans there will take care of you, and so will your minions."

Violet picked up the two minions' spheres from the table, and gave them to Aric. Aric gave the female purple/pink turtle to Alexiara, and the male green fish to Arcani. "These little animals are your minions. They will take care of you, as a friend, as a servant, and as a lifelong companion."

Violet picked up a glowing pink binky and a glowing blue binky. She gave the binkies to Arcani and Alexiara. "And here are your binkies. They have a great deal of power inside of them. It can power almost anything! But with a great deal of power comes with a greater deal of responsibility. You need to be very careful with them, even though they are extremely hard to break." Violet seriously said.

"They also help deal with the pains of growing teeth." Aric added.

"Just remember we will love you no matter what you do. And we will always be in here." They both said in unison, pointing to their hearts.

Aric remembered something right before the spacecraft automatically sealed shut, "We believe you are distended for greatness."

It was sealed shut, and zoomed away leaving Aric and Violet on the doomed planet. Those said people were hugging as they watched their infants zoom off into space. Violet looked at Aric with puffy exotic emerald eyes, and tears rolling down her now purple cheeks. Aric gentilly wiped the tears off her face with his thumb, and kissed her cheeks where the tears previously were. When she began to cry on his shoulder, he whispered softly, "They will be fine, love. I'm sure of it. I freezeproofed it, waterproofed it, fireproofed it," and he babbled on and on until he heard a little muffled chuckle from his wife.

"Okay hon, don't hurt yourself. But do you really think so? Do you think they will be okay?" Violet questioned.

"I know they will." He truthfully responded.

**Author's note: Yes! The first chapter is DONE =) I really had fun with this chapter, and just to tell you, by the very little power invested in me, I will NOT have Arcani-soon-to-be-Megamind's parents die, cause that would be mean. The reason why everything is floating is because, if you had the power to do that who would not made everything floating? I mean come on, a floating bed would be AWESOME! Next chapter is gonna be about how I or shall I say someone will save them. Tell me what you think about my first fanfic=)**

**Oh, and I need to state something, astronomy is not my thing so the 564,898 faster than light thing is probably not really accurate *shruggs* I'm a herpetologist-in-training not an expert in astronomy.**

**I came up with their last names by going on surnayme%20lists/index%20to%20unique% .Don't ask how I came up with Alexiara cause I kind of you know….did. I just knew I wanted Alex somewhere in there and puff. I came up with Alexiara.**

**Have a great fantastically awesome day everyone!**

**-FantasticFish1021-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Please review, I love to hear what you guys are thinking about my first fanfic. Another thank goes out to Alex, Trevor, Kelly, Sammy5683, and last but not least, Keith. Thank you guys for helping me make this chapter! =) And I need to thank the people who reviewed, so thank you MissSharpenedSpikes, joanhello, and MakorraCrazyFan7 for reviewing! And I also thank the people how favorited =)**

**I decided that instead of posting two short chapters (well they were when I first wrote them) I just wrote them together. So this is chapter two and three combined. Oh and sorry for the wait I'm want you would call a HORRIBLE procrastinator, I'm lazy, it's the end of the school year, and I'm getting over a cold =( Not the best combination of things**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Megamind or any of it's characters, and only thing I do own is my imagination. Well, I do own the characters Violet, Aric, Bob, and Alexis. Mykael is kind of my own character, but people used the name for Megs. But in this story Mykael is a different character and Megamind's name is Arcani. But kudos to the person who did come up with the name Mykael anyway=) I just noticed that WhoviansTARDIS is writing about the same idea, her/his story's name is Through His Sister's Eyes if you want to read ( it's a good fanfic) I just needed to give her/him at least some credit for coming up with the idea first. I think she's/he's still writing it... Well, have fun reading!**

Chapter 2: Get in the Spaceship already!

Aric embraced Violet again for good measure then whispered softly, "Come on, I've got something important to show you. But come quick, I don't know if we're going to have another planetquake."

Aric sped-walked around the huge deep blue tree in their backyard with one of his long blue arms wrapped around Violet's waist. When they came around the humongous tree, a considerably-large machine came into their view. The machine was obliviously an escape pod, and it looked just like the one Alexiara and Arcani were sent away in, except it was made for an adult Tandaren, not two infants. Oh great, it was made for one adult, and Violet knew exactly who was suppose to go. "No, nope, Aric there's no way I'm not going to Earth without you!"

Aric heaved a sigh in frustration and pleaded, "But you NEED to go! You need to take care of them! Please Violet, just go and raise them on Earth. For me?"

Violet knew that look he was giving her and she was NOT going to give into that look again, besides she alrighty had already made up her mind, "I…...I just can't Aric. I can't raise them without you. Why don't you go? I mean, you are their father…."

"But you are their mother! You deserve to go!" Aric argued.

"Please Aric, you go!'

"No you! I made it so you can go, Violet!"

"But I can't go without you Aric! They can't live without a father!"

"And they can't live without a mother either!"

"Your forgetting a valuable point in this Aric, even if I go I'll still die because of the link between us!" Violet reasoned.

Aric thought about what she said then replied, "Oh...crap, your right. I uh, I forgot about that."

"Um, Sir, Mrs. Jaegar, why don't you both go? I can operate the pod for you, Sir." Aric's minion, Bob, suggested patiently in his shiny silver suit. He previously was watching Violet and Aric say goodbye to Arcani and Alexiara from afar, since he didn't want to interupt Aric's important speech by bursting into tears. He also didn't want Arcani and Alexiara's last encounter with their blood parents to end with 'dad's overly sensitive minion's break down'. But he came over to address his Sir's pointless heated argument with Mrs. Jaegar. They could just go together, so why are they arguing for no good reason?

Aric jumped almost six feet in the air at the sound of his minion's voice, then he scolded his minion, "Don't scare me like that Bob! Someday you're going to give me a heartattack!"

Bob continued what he was saying, choosing to ignore his master's rude comments, "Like I said before Sir, I can operate the pod for you so you both can go together."

Aric thought about it, the spaceship is only made for one passenger, but it can carry twice the weight of an average Tanderan, or in other words, Violet. He himself was about the same weight as Violet, just a few pounds lighter. She could just sit on his lap. It could work! "It could work! Bob, you marvelous minion you, it could work! Violet, it could work!"

He picked his wife up by her waist and spun her around five times, "It could work, it could work, it could work!"

"Yes Sir, it could work. It will work." Bob stated, knowing just how to persuade his stubborn life-long partner into believe him.

"But then you can't come Bob." Violet stated sadly when Aric had put her back on her feet, not helping Bob at all. Her minion past away a long time ago from a disease called tranitse disease. This disease is very deadly, untreatable, and is contagious to any other animal exposed to it. Thankfully, Bob didn't catch the disease from her minion, a white and orange striped cat named Jennifer, because his loyal master made his suit so it could block out the very hazardous disease, and a few other horrible diseases. Since then, she has grown very fond of her husband's fishy companion. Him not coming, is like Jennifer all over again.

Aric's face sank and he whispered, "I'm not going without Bob."

"It's all right Sir, I'll be just fine. You need to be with your children. You need to go with Mrs. Jaegar, she can't do this alone, so you need to help her. Don't get me wrong Sir, I do really want to go with you. But there is simply no room. Now get in there or else I'll drag you and throw you onto the seat myself." Bob playfully said. The minion dies if the master died, but the Sir/Mistress doesn't die if the minion died, instead they would feel a huge sense of grief.

Aric knew if he didn't obey Bob's command, his marvelous minion really would throw him onto the pod's seat. So he did as he was told and sat on the not-so-comfy seat of the spaceship. Then he sadly asked, "You do know how to operate it right, Bob?"

"Yeah, I think I do Sir." Bob replied, scanning the ridiculously simple buttons and levers, then he spotted the button he was looking for, the huge red launch button. Predictable. He knew better than to say it was too easy to figure out how to launch it, or that he was way too predictable when it came to his inventions' controlls. His boss would be VERY irritated to hear that little 'compliment'.

Violet looked up at the completely white sky, sincerely hoping there was a way Bob could come, and wishing that something would magically happen so Bob could come with her and Aric. But she knew that was too much to ask for, at least Aric and she was going, but that didn't stop her from hoping. While she was staring at the sky, she suddenly spotted a black dot in the white clouds coming their way. Finally have identified the object, she pointed at it and screamed at the top of her lungs, "Look out, meteorite!"

Aric and Bob looked up at the large flaming meteorite heading their way, and they didn't need to be told twice, they turned and bolted for the house. Aric literally punched the open button he had installed instead of the inconvenient handprint pad. They all ran inside once it had quickly raised, just like Aric programmed it to do. When they had all gotten inside the almost-done-for-house, Aric closed the door by slamming on the down button. Once it had firmly sealed shut, Aric threw his back against the door, and he slid down the straight metal door. After a moment he exclaimed, "I don't think I've ran so fast in my life, I'm so exhausted!" Aric was so very glad he had decided to installed the button instead of the handprint pad lock, he knew it would come in handy one day, and he hadn't been disappointed.

Violet just rolled her eyes at what her husband just said, 'that's because you've always been sitting on your butt inventing stuff so you've got like next to no exercise' thought Violet. Whenever she wanted to go on a hike with him, he always had an excuse ready. "Oh, um, sorry Violet I'm uh, busy?" "Oh sorry Violet, I was just going to go to Mykael's house to discuss our new invention idea, maybe Bob will go with you." "The lab just called, I need to go back something about someone spilling acid on the ground." The only time he agreed was three days previous because he wanted to enjoy his last days on Tandara. And that went horrible, a huge spider landed on his shoulder, and she's not talking about a penny sized spider, that thing was HUGE. She swears Aric's a living spider magnet! Violet remembered that she herself was bent over laughing at the completely terrified expression on his face. That adventure ended with spider guts all over the hiking path, and Aric had accidentally fell backwards into a thorn bush.

Bob looked out the back door window, fortunately it wasn't cracked, just in time to see the spaceship burst into flames as the meteorite collided with it. Everyone inside of the house could feel the ground shake when the large meteorite landed, and they felt a few more meteorites land in their neighborhood. The gasoline in the pod added to the fire the meteorite had made, making it grow larger. The once beautiful blue tree in the middle of their yard was also know on fire. Bob gasped in horror and said, "Oh no! Sir, the spaceship is ruined! I'm SO very sorry I couldn't do anything, Sir!"

Aric froze at the sudden unexpected discovery. The situation hit him square in the face, leaving him speechless. We're all gonna die, was all he could think, and he never completed his mission. His mission was to save Violet. And of course his children, but that was already taken care of. Knowing that her only means of escaping the ravenous dead star only two hours away, was destroyed. That news is very unsettling. Then he croaked, "I….I failed." It was hard to except his failure, since he had never failed any other REALLY important task he had to face before. But he failed to save his own family.

Bob gasped, finally realising the meaning of what his Sir had said. His best friend had never failed anything with importance before. Well, not that he knew of. He always got all his school projects in on time, even if it meant he didn't get any sleep. He achieved his life long goal of being an inventor and techologist. He was always so paranoid that one of his oh-so-perfect inventions would go wrong that he tested his inventions about ten thousand times so that he was sure it was foolproof. That was actually how he become famous, all his invention were absolutely positively perfect. And it took 19 years (minions were to meet their Sir when they could talk) to notice this, some minion Bob is. He definitely knew Aric was afraid of spiders, but this is a real good punch-in-the-face-for-not-noticing surprise!

Ever since kindergarten (he was two at the time) Aric was afraid of spiders. Why did the darn thing have to crawl all over his face during nap time? That was a disaster! After he had to comfort him and say "it won't crawl on your face again Sir" for three hours. Good thing the spider didn't bite him! Aric made his parents check his bed until fourth grade, they were not that thrilled but they did what he insisted they do.

"Sir, it's all right. I'm sure Alexiara and Arcani will do fine without you and Mrs. Jaegar. Humans can't be that cruel…...right?" Bob tried to comfort Aric, only resulting in making him more of a failure.

"Yes, yes they can my fishy friend. They can be VERY cruel. They can't even except each other most of the time. Little Arcani and Alexiara don't stand a chance against the other kids their age. Scientists on Earth might get ahold of them, and if they do, little Alexiara and Arcani are dead meat. Face it, it's a thirty-three-out-of-a-million chance of them not getting bullied or not ending up being the most famous scientific experiment on Earth." Aric answered his best friend's question.

He knew that the North American government could quite possibly take Arcani and Alexiara and do things he didn't want to even contemplate at the moment, to them. He also knew that they probably would get bullied countless times. Maybe they would be better off on this doomed planet, thought Aric. Wait no, no one is better off on this planet, what was he thinking? He wouldn't even wish this fate on his enemy, well, to be realistic, maybe he would, but that not the point. The point is that they possibly could have a good life in North America.

Violet just sat on the nearest chair and watched the drama unfold. Who knew her husband was afraid of failing, Bob certainly never told me that. Or maybe he never knew? Or maybe she is just jumping to conclusions, he might not even be afraid of failing. The only thing she definitely knew right now was that Aric was afraid of spiders. She found out that little surprise back when they were dating. They were just dining and chatting at a very very fancy restaurant, then all of a sudden he jumped up on the hover chair he was sitting on and cried out, "Spider! Spider! It's crawling across the table Violet! Kill it, kill the little devil!"

After he ungracefully fell of the floating chair because of his lack of balance, then quickly stumbled to get back under the hover table. Everyone, including the waiters and waitress', were watching the world famous inventor/techologist cowering under the table because of a little spider (not that some gawkers weren't staring before). She looked down and saw the almost-microscopic tiny plump dot just sitting on a napkin. It wasn't any bigger than a dime. In fact, it was probably twice as small as a dime. She picked up the napkin and said "What, this little thing?"

He nodded vigorously and said, "Yes that thing! Kill it before it jumps onto my face!"

After he said that, he made a dramatic show of covering his face with hands. He also ducked under the table is if it suddenly leaped at him. Violet just opened the nearby window and let it crawl outside. After a minute or so he peeked through his fingers to see if the "little devil" was gone, but just saw Violet sitting across the table sipping her orange/yellow alcoholic beverage, and she was also raising her left eyebrow. After a moment, he fully uncovered his face, cautiously sat on his seat, and asked, "Is it gone?"

Violet nodded then asked, "So you are a spider phobic huh? I never would have guessed that the almighty famous Aric Jaegar was afraid of spiders. Care to explain?"

Tandara's most famous inventor/technologist sighed then said, "Well it's a long story, I'm surprised Bob didn't already tell it to you. I'll tell to you sometime. And it's arachnophobic by the way."

Violet smiled at the memory, that wasn't only spider incident. The fact that they live in what Tandara would call the country, didn't help at all. She looked up at Bob and Aric, they were arguing about the chances of the two infants they previously sent to Earth, thriving on that very planet. She herself knew that their chances were very slim, having been assighed to study Earth, and it's inhabitants as a school project. The fact that they never had ligit evidence that there was life on other planets wasn't helping anyone. If any scientist found Alexiara and Arcani, they'd be dead meat. Cruel experiments, dissection, whether they were alive or not, or being locked up all the time, Violet knew they were in a very dangerous situation no eight year old should be in, whether Human or Tandaren.

She suddenly decided that the argument between Aric and Bob would only end in Aric losing his temper, she knew from experience, so she interrupted their vicious verbal sparring, "Aric, Bob, I think this conversation is pointless. There is no way of telling if they are going to live or not on Earth. So stop talking about it."

Aric and Bob wisely dropped the conversation and they just sat there awkwardly speechless. In silence.

"So, you're afraid of failing?" Violet asked trying to break the awkward annoying silence.

"WHAT!?" Aric screeched, "I don't have Atychiphobia! Where on Tandara, did you get that idea?!"

"Admit it, you NEVER turned in your projects in late, and they were ALWAYS perfect." Violet said with a smirk.

When he opened his mouth to protest, she interrupted him, "And don't deny it! I was in your class Aric, so I know. Plus the teacher always commented on how good your essays were."

"I'm not afraid of failing Violet, I just didn't want a bad grade in school." He stubborn protested.

"Oh sure Mister All-A+-Grades. I bet if you didn't do a project your grade wouldn't even go down a bit." Violet smartly commented.

Aric looked Violet in her striking emerald eyes he knew all too well, then he said, "I swear Violet, I am not afraid of failing."

Then they heard someone furiously knocking at their front door, so they all went to the source of noise. Violet thought to herself, I'm going to let this one slide for the time being, Aric, but only for the time being. They all went to the door, but instead of using the the intercom, they just opened up the door to find Aric's lab assistant/bestfriend; Mykael Abisasi.

* * *

One hour previous...

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

What on Tandara is that, Mykael thought to himself, as he slowly became aware that the beeping noise was his annoyingly loud alarm clock. He flopped over and slammed his hand down hard on the top of the alarm clock to stop the darn thing. Well, when he did that the floating bed he was sleeping on tilted that way and he rolled off, tangled in the bed sheets. The alarm clock stopped, but it was now on the floor next to his head. He sighed and grumbled to himself, "Five more minutes…."

This was absolutely not the best way to wake up to a new day, but Mykael somehow managed to untangle himself from his bed sheets. He knew his lab partner/best friend would NOT be happy if his assist showed up late again. So he picked up his old and abused alarm clock, and put it back on the floating nightstand. He made his bed, then he briefly glanced at the calendar to check off Monday, he was going to walk away, but then he realised that there was a notice written on Tuesday. He read the notice slowly to get a better grip on what it said, since his massive brain was still half asleep. It said B.H.A in his messy handwriting. "B.H.A? What's B.H.A mea- OH! Oh, oh, oh, I need to go see Aric! And Violet, gosh, I haven't seen her since the wedding!" He nearly shouted to himself.

He threw on his crimson red clothes that were already choosen the previous day, shoveled what would have been two bowls of sugary cereal into his mouth, glanced at the alarm clock in his room (that miraculously still worked) and it said 12:33. "12:33! I'm late! That means we need to get to Aric's house in about an hour! I'm gonna have to go through the pay-toll roads then!"

He hurriedly grabbed his black wallet, and his watch from the same nightstand that held Mykael's annoying alarm clock. He straped his watch on his wrist, and pocketed his wallet. He ran into the living room of his house, rushed over to his legless floating couch, and then he shook his sleeping minion. "Alexis! We need to go NOWWWW!"

Mykael's poor little feline friend jerked awake, her yellowish-orange eyes opened so wide they looked like they were going to burst, and she said 'Where? What?"

"We need to get to Aric's house in about an hour! Code: B.H.A!" Mykael screeched at her.

"B.H.A! ALREADY! We need to go! What time is it?" She asked, suddenly awake and trying to sneak a peek at his watch.

Mykael glanced at his watch quickly and stated, "IT'S 12:36 ALREADY, ALEXIS!"

Mykael then picked her up, ran to the front door, hurriedly opened the door by putting his hand on the pad that locked the door. The door slowly raised, Mykael huffed in annoyance, and he ducked under the slowly raising door. He should of had that fixed two years ago, he had absolutly no time for stuff like that (and another thing would have been to get a new alarm clock). He dashed to his stylish sleek black car, he yanked the door on the driver's side, sat in the driver's seat, and placed Alexis in the passenger seat. He looked at the back seat to see if his packed bag and Alexis' bag he put in there last night was in there, and sure enough it was there.

He fumbled with his keys to find the right one, when he realized that he forgot to lock his house (and to close the still raising door). Whatever, It's not like I'm coming back anyway, he thought to himself. He quickly drove out of his driveway, and he was on his way to Aric's house. We're going to get there in time, Mykael mentally said to himself. Mykael looked over at his feline companion. "I'm sorry I awoke you Alexis, I know you love your little catnaps." He apologized to his light blue female cat.

"It's okay Mykael, I shouldn't have gone to bed so late." Alexis quickly waved away his apology. She knew most minions address their masters by Sir or Mistress but she never really got in the habit of it, plus Mykael didn't really mind that she called him by his real name instead of Sir.

"Well, it's still my fault for staying up so late. I should have known you weren't going to go to sleep without me asleep." Mykael tried at an apology again.

"Well, it's my fault for being a stubborn minion." Alexis tried to pin the blame on herself again. She will not let Mykael apologize for something that wasn't his mistake, she should have just gone to bed away, therefore it was her fault.

Mykael knew his stubborn feline would not pin the blame on him this time. She usually did, but he still didn't really like it when she tried to blame herself for his mistakes. But he let it slide for the moment. "Did you pack my food?" Alexis asked.

Mykael took a minute to think about it then said, "Yeah, I think so. You can check if you want."

"I'm gonna have to," Alexis said, "cause I'm starving!"

She climbed, more like jumped, into the back seat to investigate the bags her friend packed. To open the backpack he packed for her, she put the hole in the zipper in between her left two canine teeth, and yanked it down. The bag opened and her canned meal was sitting right in front of her. She took it out of the bag by taking it in her mouth, and placed it on the seat. She closed the bag by the same method, and slipped into the passenger seat with her food can in her mouth. She plopped the can into Mykael's empty lap while he was driving and swerving in and out of traffic.

"Alex, I'm driving." He responded to her childish behavior.

"And?" she pushed on, answering her companion's vague statement.

"I can't risk getting into an accident." He simply said.

"And?" she childishly responded.

"And I'm not going to pull over, and risk not getting there in time." He answered.

"But I'm hungry!" She melodramatically stated, saying the word hungry very loud and long.

"Stop acting like a kitten, Alexis!" He warned.

"But I missed breakfast AND lunch!" She complained.

"I'll open it up at Aric's house okay? Happy?" He angrily said.

"Fine, but if I die, it's your fault Mykael." She said.

* * *

An hour and 17 minutes later, they arrived at Aric's house. And they saw the destruction caused by the planetquake that had happened on their way. Some house were caved in, and ahead there was a huge crack that was smack dab in the middle of the road. Thankfully Aric's house was more fortunate than some of the other houses, it hadn't caved in. Mykael sighed in relief, then quickly swerved to the right side wear Aric's house was located before the massive crack prevented him to cross. Then he swerved into Aric's house's driveway, also crossing the lawn in the process. Then he parked his car, his car half on the driveway, half on Aric's lawn. He turned to face his apparently starving cat, and the first thing out of Alexis' mouth was, "You better open that can, my stomach's eating itself from the inside!"

Mykael heaved a sigh at his troublesome cat. He snatched the canned food out of his lap, and opened it very slowly. Too slowy for Alexis' liking. Alexis muttered under her breath, "Jerk…."

"What was that? What did you say to the person that fed you. Every. Single. Day. Of. Your. Life?" Mykael questioned, with his left eyebrow almost disappearing over the top of his abnormally large purple noggin.

'Other than today', thought Alexis as she narrowed her strikingly yellow eyes at him, "Can you please just open the darn can?"

He finished opening the can and put it in front of her. She stated wolfing it down, then he said, "I'm going to get Aric and Violet okay? And try not to get any food on the leather seats, kappesh?"

"Kapoosh." She said with food in her mouth.

Mykael shook his head at her in amusement, Alexis hasn't changed a bit since they were kids. Well, kid and kitten. He opened his car's door, and got out to futher inspect the damage the planetquake did to the small neighborhood. The houses that hadn't cave in had cracked or shattered windows, including his best friend's house. Both the front windows were cracked beyond compare, but he didn't know if the back windows were cracked also. He stepped up the stairs to the front door and started slapping the intercom button furiously, like someone at a hotel would ring the bell continuously for service. Instead of pressing the intercom button to let the person on the otherside talk, Aric, Violet, and Bob answered the door. They were flabbergasted, obviously not expecting him to be here, but Bob was the first one to recover, "Oh, um, hi Mr. Abisasi! This is most certainty a good surprise! What brings you here on this," Bob stopped to think of a suitable word, "horrible day this evening?"

Mykael laughed then weakly smiled and said, "B.H.A. Aric, Violet, Bob I need you to come with me. I'll explain later. Oh, and bring Alexiara and Arcani, I almost forgot about the little guys!"

Aric shook his head and said, "They're gone."

Mykael raised an eyebrow and asked, "Pardon?"

"I'll explain in your car." Aric causally replied.

Mykael moved out of their way so they could walk by. Where in the world is Arcani and Alexiara? Oh gosh, did they get crushed by a fallen piece of ceiling? He looked over to inspect his best friend's face. He didn't look crestfallen, so Alexiara and Arcani can't be dead. Then why are they not with Violet and Aric? He ran over a few more explanations in his head but none of them added up. He crossed over to his car, and got in the driver's seat. Aric opened the passenger door to find Alexis already sitting there. She looked at him and said, "There is NO way I'm moving Aric! I got here fair and square."

Mykael rolled his dark purple eyes and picked Alexis up and sat her on his lap. "WHAT? No nonononononono. I got there first and I AM NOT losing it to Aric!" She hissed at Mykael.

Mykael easily restrained her as she fought with him to let her go. She narrowed her eyes at the felon that had stolen her rightfully earned passenger seat. "Your such a jerk, Aric." She said quietly.

After a minute, Mykael silently declared Alexis calm by setting her in the middle back seat, Bob to her left, and Violet to the right. The bags were resently moved to the floor so there was more room. She huffed in defeat, and she fell silent. Mykael raised his eyebrow at Aric, cueing him to explain the issue that happened earlier. Aric took the hint and started, "Well I kind of stole some supplies from the lab…." Aric stopped the sentence hoping he'll get the hint.

Mykael decided to play stupid, so he egged on, "And?"

Aric sighed and looked away then continued, "To make a mini pod for Alexiara and Arcani."

Mykael melodramatically inhaled in fake surprise and said, "You didn't."

Aric rolled his eyes and said, "Yes I did Mykael."

"You fiend!" He yelled dramatically.

Aric smiled wickedly and said, "Now I think you need to explain why we are in your car."

"Well I'll tell you this, you ain't the only one breaking the rules." Mykael replied with a equally as wicked smirk of his own. They both knew they both saw each other stealing lab supplies, Mykael just didn't put two and two together that his best friend was stealing supplies to build a pod for Arcani and Alexiara.

Aric covered his mouth in fake shock, and he said, "I so totally saw you stealing the supplies for a flying car that can go 56.94 faster than light in outer space. I'm surprised that the agency didn't catch you."

Violet at that moment was coincidentally was looking behind in the back windshield, and she commented, "Um, I think we have company."

Mykael looked in the rear view mirror, and saw an agency car was speeding around the corner, hazardously swerving right to avoid the huge crack running down the road, racing toward their car with sirens on. Mykael yelped at seeing them driving so fastly in their direction, he hurriedly pulled a lever halfway, slammed on the gas, and yelled, "Eat my dust, suckers!"

Mykael's sleek black car suddenly bolted forward, leaving a little cloud of dirt in the air. But the agency cop was one step in front of him, and he slammed on a button. The agency car bolted forward also, suddenly right next to Mykael's flying car. "Land on the ground, Mykael Abisasi, or else I'll have to do this the hard way." The officer said into his oversized megaphone.

Mykael's smirk evaporated from his purple freckled face, and a 'oh crap I'm dead' face replaced it. "What in the world?! I didn't know they had the money to build a flying car! Well, the one thing I do know is that they can't go out of Tandara's atmosphere, then it's the C.E.A's job. Alright everyone hold on, I'm going to go the fastest this thing can go!"

Mykael pulled the lever all the way back, and the car zoomed out of Tandara's atmosphere in less than a millisecond, leaving a momentarily stunned agency cop driver in disbelief. Mykael laughed and pounded on the steering wheel in happiness. He turned to face Aric and said, "Bet you didn't expect that!"

"Well, all I know is if that officer ever sees you again, you're dead meat." Aric smartly commented.

"Or the C.E.A." Added Alexis.

"You're not helping me at all Alexis!" Aric yelled at his childish minion.

"So where are we going again? I didn't quite catch that little bit of info." Violet asked Mykael politely.

"Oh that, my dear Violet, is a secret for me to know, and you to find out."

"What a bunch of oblinony, we're going to Earth, Violet." Alexis said.

"For the love of….Alexis, stop it! You're getting on my nerves" Mykael yelled at Alexis.

"I thought I already was."

The sleek black car bolted in outer space to it's destination at the other end of the galaxy, with the two idiots still shouting at each other nonstop.

**Author's note: This is it for Mykael, Aric, Violet, Alexis, and Bob for now. Next chapter's gonna have Warden Blackwell, Arcani, Alexiara, aquatic turtle-soon-to-be-Minnie, fish which is obviously gonna be Minion, and some prison uncles (prisoners and correction officers)! Note, chapter one and two were prewriten before I posted, but chapter three is not. Well, it is on the second level (rough draft). This is how my complicated writing method goes, fast draft on paper, rough draft on paper, final on school Google account at school, edit like crazy, copy and paste onto personal Google account, edit like crazy and add descriptive words, copy and paste as a document on this site, add a few more stuff, wait for an hour, then publish. Then of course if anyone finds a typo, I fix it. As easy as that. Your probably thinking I'm insane, right? I'm serious, this is what happens. But seriously, I can't make any promises that chapter three will be posted within a month, but I sincerely hope I can. Oh and I need to watch the movie again, I seriously haven't seen it since September. I also need to read Blue days again before I post the next chapter.**

**Also, when you read the One Hour previous you must to read it like the dude from Spongebob does XD. ****In Alexis' and Mykael's relationship, instead of minion takes care of master it's the other way around, master takes care of minion. Alexis is immature while Mykael has to play adult every once in a while, and Alexis likes to get on Mykael's nerves alot:-)**

**I got Warden Blackwell's name from Blue Rowan's awesome fanfic Blue days. I asked permission to use the name and she/he said yes:-) If you have the time read it, it's the funniest fanfic I've ever read, warden's so awesome:-)**

**Well, have a awesomely fantastic day everyone! Yes I did just which my farewell:-) **

**Fantasticfish1021**


End file.
